The present invention relates to a safety device for drawers to prevent the hand of a user or child from being inadvertently injured as being "caught" by the drawer during operation.
Drawers are a common article in daily life. In use, a problem arises, namely the hand of a user or child is sometimes inadvertently caught and thus injured by the drawer due to carelessness.
Therefore, there has been a long and unfulfilled need for a safety device for drawers to obviate the aforementioned problem.